Winds of Fate
by bugsguy421
Summary: Link is a normal boy from outset. Until his sister is kidnapped and he's the only one ready and willing to save her. Pretty much the windwaker story line with some changes and different dialouge. please r&r. sploiler alert if you haven't played the game.
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer:I do not own legend of zelda or any of the characters(however much i wish i did) thats the only disclaimer i'm putting so you'll have to remember.**

**Authors Note:  
>Bugsguy here and im generally knew to this site and i get writers block easily so please bear with me. i love legend of zelda amoung other things so be kind to my stroy and rate and review please.<strong>

* * *

><p> Prologue<p>

Long ago, evil swept over the peaceful land of hyrule. It penetrated the hearts of men and corrupted them. It all but swallowed the light of the land. Then a hero dressed in green appeared. He traveled through time and vanguished the evil, trapping it in a prison of light. The people called him the Hero of Time.

Peace prevailed for years after. But one day, the evil escaped its prison, and began corrupting the beautiful land once more. Everyone thought the Hero of Time would come to save them once more. But he never came. The evil had all but consumed the land. The godesses took pity on the land of hyrule and sent a great flood to cleans the country. It swallowed the land and the evil with it. The godesses led the people to the tops of mountains. As the newly formed ocean covered the land it imprisoned the evil once again.

On one island it became tradition to dress the boys like the Hero. They would go on to find heroic blades to fight their enemies. The elders just wanted them to feel courage like the hero. Over time the tradition slowly eroded away. It is still tradition, however, to hang the family shield on the wall and dress a boy like the hero on his fourteenth birthday.

For one boy, that is today.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: so chapter one is up. i know i said it was gonna basically be the storyline, and it still will be, be this is an adventure /romance between Tetra and Link so im gonna make it A/U so i can up the feelings from the K level of the game to T. And just remember everyone. No matter how much i wish it, i dont own legend of zelda or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_It's bright. Way too bright. Everywhere I look, all I see is a white, blank plane of nothingness. I scan the horizon and still see nothing. I feel a strange pressure change in the air. I spin on my heels to see the source. There in the middle of this barren wasteland is a ripple. Floating in midair is a small circle of black and purple, the color of shadow. The air around it is distorted and agitated. The circle expanded while I was watching. It got to be about 8 feet across and then stopped. Then the circle itself became agitated and started losing its shape. It started reaching out. Then it took on a new shape all together. The circle became a man. No__,__ more like the circle was around the man. Keeping him in, trapping him. 'I don't know who or what this thing is but I'm getting the feeling he deserves to be trapped' I think. Part of the encasing the man has around him is cracked and it continues cracking until it breaks away completely showing two large blazing red eyes, full of hatred and malevolent intent. _**The seal is breaking! My power is growing! **_He steps forward and I begin to back away. But I'm not fast enough and he's faster than someone with his size should be able to be. He lunges and latches onto my throat faster than my eyes can follow. It doesn't help my eyesight is now going fuzzy from lack of oxygen. _**The seal is breaking! My power is growing! **_He repeats, _**I'm coming for you.**_ His encasing begins to crack again to reveal..._

"BIIIIIIG BROOOTHER!"

I jerk up just in time to see Aryll coming up the ladder. "Hey Link. I knew I'd find you up here. Were you sleeping again!" I just look at her, knowing she'll continue since i never answer anyways. "You're still half asleep, aren't you? Link, it's your birthday!" My eyes open completely as I realize, it IS my birthday. "Grandma wants to see you right now." _**Oh shit. What did I do now? **_ I smile and hold up my hands as if to say 'o-k Aryll im going now' climbing down the ladder I see my sister start ordering the seagulls like they were her ruthless pirate crew. Jumping down the ladder I looked around and breathed in deeply. Outset Island was just the same this morning as any other. Walking across the bridge, I think of my grandpa and everyone else that wasn't here. All the dads and moms that are out with their happy sons and daughters, all older than me, fishing for the town money and off season. Granted it was a small island and I tend to exaggerate since there was actually just my grandfather and some of his friends from other islands doing him a favor by helping out our islands. But in my head I always imagined a great fleet of Outset Island fishermen catching the worlds finest fish. Coming out of my fantasy i realise im already half way across the bridge and standing in my way is Joel. I smile at the kid as he looks at me adoringly. I don't know what I ever did to earn the kids affection but ever since he treated me like a big brother. No, scratch that, Aryll teased me more about my lazy habits.

"Hey Link. How are ya?" Joel asked happily. I simply nodded my head as if to say 'I'm fine. How are you?'

"I'm good too. Im just tryin' to reach that last rock out there." he continued pointing at a large rock about twenty feet out into the water and the only way to get to said rock was to jump on other smaller rocks. "Do ya think you could show me how to do it again?" he asked trying to make his eyes as big as possible in a begging motion. I smiled. **_Oh what the hell._** I thought. Leaping from one rock to another I quickly make it to the large rock. I turn and make a huge bow before diving into the water and swimming the rest of the way.

After helping Joel's dad Abe catch a piglet for Rose, Joel's mom, I managed to duck around old man Sturgeon, who even though is one the smartest people I know is a little forgetful and every day would give me the same advice on how to talk to people far away from yourself,**_Like it's that hard to look and yell_**,and finally made it home to Granny's house. Climbing the ladder inside to the shelf that served as the 'upstairs' he found Granny looking whistfully at the shield that hung there on the wall. I never got the point but if it made Granny happy then whatever. After clearing my throat she turned around and smiled.

"Happy birthday Link." she said. I grinned. Looking down at a bag at the base of the altar for the family shield my grin widened as I imagined my present. Here let me explain:  
>At age fourteen you become the same age the legendary Hero of Time was when he started out his journey and therefore was considered a man. This would be my first present as an adult.<p>

Reaching into the bag Granny brought out...

Clothes.

They were green and they looked warm for the middle of spring but I humored my grandmother and put them on. The end result was me wearing white skinny jeans, a long green shirt that would look like a dress if it weren't for the jeans, leather boots and belt, and last but not least, a hat. I mentally groaned. I forgot to mention that another tradition for a fourteenth birthday is that you have to dress up like the Hero of Time. **_What was wrong with the Hero of Time I mean these clothes dont even breathe. They're awful... except maybe the hat. I kinda like it._** Of course none of this came out he simply thanked Granny with a kiss on the forehead and headed outside. Immediately after leaving the house Sue stopped by carrying a pot on her head. Sue and I were good friends. She and I were about the same age but she had hit a huge growth spurt making her much taller than me. And knowing her I could expect to be tormented to her hearts content.

"Hey Link." she greeted him with a knowing grin, "What's with the get up?" I puffed out my chest and flexed my muscles.

She laughed, "Thats right you turn the same age as the hero today huh big man." She said that last part while batting her eyelashes. It made me blush and let her get away with joking about my height unscathed. After being outran for about twenty minutes straight i finally gave up and said bye to Sue. Seeing Orca next he found the old man practicing inside his hut. An hour later I was panting with sweat stinging my eyes as dodged yet another strike from Orca's Stave.

"Come on lad." Orca encouraged, "You must concentrate." I didn't respond as I rolled under another high sweep to late and it knocked me against the far wall. "Ninety-Nine to Two lad. Next point wins." he stated. The challenge was that I had to hit him One hundred times before he could hit me three times. It didn't seem fair but Orca would always weight his stave to handicap himself slowing his movements considerably. But these clothes are heavy and slowed my own movements as well. blinking the sweat out of my eye's I charged the old man and swung downward at his head... and hit the wall again. He had been able to jab me and throw me across the room before I could even start swinging downward. **_Damn!_** I thought as gritted my teeth. after bowing he dismissed me and I left knowing there was only one place I wanted to go.

Aryll was having a great time. So far she and her crew had looted five ships, raided three islands, and generally spread the fear of the seagul pirates across the great sea. In other words she'd spied on everybody on the island and ordered around the seaguls. "Now where's Link?" she muttered to herself as I poked my head up at the top of the ladder. Aryll continued to scan the entire island with her eyepiece as I started to sneak up behind her. Just as I was about to 'saved your life' her she turned and yelled BOO in my face. I jumped back and nailed my head against the wodden pillar that kept the whole fort up. She was cracking up! I stuck my tongue out as if to say 'I'm glad you think this is so funny.' Whiping her eye she finally stopped laughing and wishes me happy birthday.

"Here." she said handing me her eyepiece, "This is my prized possession and id like you to have it for today. You can't keep it but you can consider it a loan." I smiled letting her know I was gratefull. "Well," she said rocking on her heels, "try it out." scanning the island i zoomed in on Quil the mail man. He's a Rito, or a birdman, who delivers mail strictly to Outset Island as well as another good friend of mine. He seemed to be really freaking out about something.

"Big brother. LOOK!" she yelled pointing at the sky. Aiming the eyepiece where she was pointing and zooming out slightly I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was a giant black bird wearing a mask with giant yellow glowing eye's. Zooming in on its talons I saw... A GIRL! Canonballs were flying by them like crazy. Looking to their sorce I saw a ship sailing with the Jolly Roggers flag.

"Pirates!" Aryll yelled happily. Ignoring Aryll returned my focus to the bird just in time to see it get nailed by a canonball and drop its precious cargo on Fairy Mountain. While Aryll was still cooing over the pirates I had taken no hesitation in creating a plan and jumping from the lookout point to the ocean below. "Big brother what are you doing?" my sister yelled after me when she had noticed I had jumped. Yet again I ignored her. The instant I hit dry land I fell into a dead sprint for Orca's house. Coming in and yelling for Orca I noticed that my palms had started to sweat. Coming in from the other room with a toothbrush still in his mouth he was about to ask what was going on when I saw him seem to notice something.

"Oh dear." Orca said concerned and looked at me with a proud look on his face, "You react fast lad." He turned around and started walking back into his house."Next to the door lad." Orca called over his shoulder. Looking around he found the hero sword. Inspecting it quickly I ran out the door to the mountain path.

I gulped and tried to swallow my fear at the same time. Outset Island had two mountains with a stretch of ocean water between them. The only way into the forest on top of Mt. Fairy was a rickety rope bridge with missing planks in the middle. Steeling my nerves I tucked in my arms and put down my head as I engaged in yet another dead sprint. Staying in the middle of the bride to reduce sway and keep his balance he hurled himself over the gap in the middle. Noting that if I fell from this height hitting the water below would be like hitting concrete and it wouldn't feel all to pleasant. When I reached the other side of the gorge I had to supress the desire to kiss the dirt beneath my feet.

Upon entering the forest I saw that the girl was dangling from a branch over a section of the small forest that only could be reached if I went all the way around. Just as I jumped into the second section I noticed a particularly purple pig-like thing it didn't seem to live here since here barely had squirrels. Thats when the bokoblin noticed me. Screeching at me i notice it's eyes were small and beady wich explained why it was sniffing the ground. Bokoblins were near sighted. But that didn't stop it. It screeched at me and hefted a spiked club at me. It's skills were obviously at an amature level, that much was clear top me when I side stepped the club and thrusted the sword into the Bokoblin's chest. Almost instantly after the sword pierced the pig mutants flesh, said mutant began crumbling int a small pile of ash. **_Well that helps with cleanup alot._** continuing on he finally came to the area where the girl was suspended over. The branch that was holding her up stretched all the way out too cover a large area with its canopy. She was dangling above the middle of the clearing and directly below her was a moblin. They were just like bokoblins except the fact that they were bigger, stronger, had perfect sight, even better hearing and smell and they were all around better. I sighed. **_Show time._** I jumped into the arena shaped clearing and landed loudly tipping the moblin off to my presence. It hefted a large spear as its weapon when it saw me draw my sword. **_Damn. Hopefully this turns out better than when I spar with Orca._**

We began to circle each other as we were sizing each other up. My heart rate sped up as the moblin took a swipe at me. My peripheral vision faded. Certain areas of the moblin seemed to light up slightly. There was a spot on its throat that I assumed was its jugular, One spot under his armpit where there was probably a weak spot in its ribs, and its snout. I smiled deviously as a plan formed in my mind. Throwing the heroes sword at the his hoove made him back step before putting on an evil pig grin. It started advancing and I started to back up. When my back touched the tree a grin spread across my face. The moblin thrusted with his spear. I jumped as high as I could and tucked in my legs for good measure. Landing beside the spear, wich was planted in firmly in the tree, I pulled back and slammed my fist into the moblin's stupid looking pig snout. There was a crunch and the moblin's eyes glazed over and rolled back in its head. CRACK! Looking up I saw that the branch the girl was hanging from had been shaken when the moblin had stabbed the tree and was now bending and cracking. The motion seemed to finally wake her up cause at that moment she opened her eyes to see the fall she was facing and began to struggle making the branch bend even more. My eyes widened as I saw the branch break. My eyes widened even more as all the air escaped my lungs. Looking up at the girl that had landed on him he saw she was skinny with the tan skin of a sailor and blond hair bleached by the sun to an almost neon hue, she had faded sailor clothes encrusted with sea salt and a leather belt with a curved dagger sheathed on it. She had long pointed ears like Aryll and I had. She was pushing herself as close to my chest as possible, her hands clenching my shirt. Her eyes, shut tightly, were just fluttering open. And they were a beautiful chocolate brown.

"Where am..." she trailed off when she noticed then position we were in. I noticed about the same time. She was straddling my waist and her head was resting on my shoulder where it had landed when I caught her. I could feel the creeping warmth of a blush filling me cheeks. That's when I heard a familiar and unwelcome grunt of a certain pig mutant thing. Especially during such a 'good dream' moment like this. The warmth drained from my cheeks into my eyes sparking fiery rage in them. Pushing the girl off in a firm but gentle manner he slipped the dagger out of its sheath. Weilding the dagger I ran at the charging beast and met it in the middle. After circling each other again the moblin swung at me with a right hook. Ducking it I sidestepped the pig and drove the dagger into the weak spot under the arm but the monster didn't die. I swung myself onto the moblins back and pulled out the dagger just to drive it into the beasts neck. The monsters gutteral cry was cut short as he turned to ash under me and blew away in a sudden gust of wind.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned to see the girl coming up behind me and reaching for her dagger, wich was still in my hand.

"Thank you for saving me." she muttered with a blush as she resheathed her dagger. I smiled and nodded. As I retrieved the heroes sword from where I had thrown it as a distraction I turned to see a large man enter the clearing. After talking to the girl the girl for a second she frowned and nodded.

"I've to go now." she said with a deepening frown, "I'm gonna pay that damn bird back for dropping me on this mountain." she turned and began following the large man. "Coming?" she called over her shoulder. I followed her out, not wanting any more of this goddess forsaken forest, and because he still wanted to know more about this girl I had saved.

When the girl, the large man, and I had reached the entrance to the forest the the first thing that hit us was the driving wind and rain. Looking over to the other side of the gorge I saw Aryll waving happily. Waving back I stepped forward... and slipped in the wet grass and fell on my ass. Aryll laughed and decided she was gonna have to help her big brother. **_After all,_** Aryll reasoned, **_he's always clumsy when a girl is around. _**With that she started down the bridge to help her bother.

I watched as my sister started along the bridge when I gota bad feeling. Without warning I took off sprinting towards my sister, letting my smile fall from my face leaving only the expression of concern behind. Out of nowhere a screech echoed off the mountains as a certain giant bird came sailing through and grabbing Aryll it began its flight out to sea taking Aryll out to sea. **_Oh no you dont!_** I mentally screamed at the bird. I yanked my shirt over my head and bundling it into my pouch, and without thinking, I jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah there's where it starts to change into my A/U. oh and just to clear some things up I made Tetra's eyes brown for a lot of different reasons. the two major ones were 1. I think it's a nice change for one of the main characters to have a different eye color from the hero for once, and 2. Tetra is by FAR my favorite zelda in the line. She's unique not only in the design but she is the only one with a cocky, headstrong, and bold personality to go with all her 'wisdom'. so brown eyes it is. get used to it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:so i made tetra have brown eyes instead of blue but dont worry i have a plan for that and it wasnt a mistake. **

**Disclaimer: as always i dont own legend of zelda just writing about it and i might add OC's so i own them if i decide to add some.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_It's bright. Way too bright. Everywhere I look, all I see is a white, blank plane of nothingness. I scan the horizon and still see nothing. I feel a strange pressure change in the air. I spin on my heels to see the source. There in the middle of this barren wasteland is a ripple. Floating in midair is a small circle of black and purple, the color of shadow. The air around it is distorted and agitated. The circle expanded while I was watching. It got to be about 8 feet across and then stopped. Then the circle itself became agitated and started losing its shape. It started reaching out. Then it took on a new shape all together. The circle became a man. No__,__ more like the circle was around the man. Keeping him in, trapping him. 'I don't know who or what this thing is but I'm getting the feeling he deserves to be trapped' I think. Part of the encasing the man has around him is cracked and it continues cracking until it breaks away completely showing two large blazing red eyes, full of hatred and malevolent intent. _**The seal is breaking! My power is growing! **_He steps forward and I begin to back away. But I'm not fast enough and he's faster than someone with his size should be able to be. He lunges and latches onto my throat faster than my eyes can follow. It doesn't help my eyesight is now going fuzzy from lack of oxygen. _**The seal is breaking! My power is growing! **_He repeats, _**I'm coming for you.**_ His encasing begins to crack again to reveal an evil grin that stretched farther than it should. he began to laugh as he began to squeeze my neck and crush my windpipe. my vision began to waver as he began to say something but i couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes and concentrated all my strength in my legs and kicked..._

I moaned as the steady up and down motion of my breathing and a pressure on my chest that felt like someone was using me for a pillow, woak me from my sleep. _**Wait! Who the hells in my room?**_ I shot up faster than an arrow from a bow just to moan and fall back as my vision fogged over and my head throbbed and pounded. _**What the hell happened? **_Then it hit me.

(FLASHBACK)

I jumped. Screaming as I attempted a swan dive. Screaming as I went even faster toward the water that was already rushing up to meet me. Screaming as I failed in the swan dive and fell into a belly flop position with no more time to adjust. One thought ran through my mind. **_Aryll. _**I hit the water and lost conciousness.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Oh you're awake." said a feminime voice with a hint of concern. Looking over I saw a girl with almost neon blonde hair, tan skin, and beautiful warm brown eyes. then I remembered a fight in the fairy forest between me and a particularly stubborn moblin over said girl. Her hair was messily tied up in a bun with lots of blonde strands coming free and hanging over her face. Her clothes were wrinkled as if she'd slept in them, and she had bags under her eyes. she smiled and said, "About friggin time. I mean seriously do you have a death wish or something? Who jumps off a bridge five hundred feet in the air?" I smiled and with much pain I raised my hand in the air a little as if to say 'me'.

She growled her annoyance before remembering the pain i was in. her eyes softened. bringing a cup to my lips she ordered me to drink and i was only too happy to comply. after i had drank my fill i struggled to sit up she helped me. her hands felt cold on my bare skin. Wait! **_Where the hells my shirt?_** looking at her i realised she had taken off her clothes and was wearing boy shorts underwear and my only pajama shirt. the blood rushed to my face as i noticed i was only in my boxers. **_What happened to my shirt? _**She blushed as well at my look.

"Im sorry but my clothes were filthy and your grandmother said i could wear your shirt since your sisters were too small but your pants were too big and I..." she trailed off and ceased rambling. The tension in the air was tangeable as we just stared at each other with a mixture of a awkwardness and... something else i couldn't place. the tension was only broken when granny suddenly burst into the room causing both of us to jump from surprise. I hissed in pain as my ribs burned and my head began throbbing painfully again.

"Is he awake yet?' Granny called none too quietly causing my headache to get even worse. The girl growled again under her breath but smiled at my granny and nodded. "Good." Granny yelled again, "He must be hungry. after all he has been unconcious for two days." That wiped the fog from my mind and brought the world back into crystal clear focus. **_TWO DAYS! That damn bird is much farther than any rowboat will be able to take me int time and all the sail boats are out with granpa and the other fishers. Dammit! _**bringing my favorite soup granny forces a couple spoonfulls down my throat before I am able to take the spoon from her and began eating absentmindedly. looking up i see the girl coming out of my bathroom wearing her freshly cleaned pirate outfit.

**Looking at me she said, "Im glad your ok. I have to go now. My crew has restocked the ship and we must depart. thank you again for supplying my ship."**

"No problem at all but i must ask something of you in return." grandma said looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I nodded making sure the girl saw and i stood up. Hissing and grunting I managed not to pass out in the process. I had always been an incredibly fast healer. Actually it was almost inhuman how fast i healed. I had broken my arm once and it had healed in a week. I could feel that i had broken several ribs this time and would probably take alot more time but I had a stash of healing hearts just for emergencies. limping to my dresser i pulled two out of the top drawer and crushed them in my hands. instantly the magic swirled around me and my vision had a pink hue to it. Then the unconfortable part happened. Loud enough for everybody in the room to hear my ribs cracked as they set themselves and fused stronger than before. And apparently my wrist was sprained because my whole hand popped out of place and then popped back into the right spot. It hurt but i sucked it up and picked up my green tunic that i noticed laying at the bottom of my bed.

She seemed to get it at that point that i was now fully healed and would only be sore for a while. She also seemed to notice what we were getting at with this show of durability. My granny then looked at her with a begging look in her eye.

"would you please..."

"Take you on my ship to save your sister?" the girl asked as if she couldn't believe what Granny had asked. We were now walking down to the beach where her ship was moored and i was fully dressed in the heavy wool tunic and my Hero sword strapped to my back. All topped off with my hat. I really like that hat.

She stopped and seemed to think about it. Turning around to look at me smiling she took in a breath... and let the smile drop from her face. "No, no and no! What would I get from bringing a kid on my boat, a headache thats what." I glared at her for this. She was obviously the same age as me if not younger and she had the nerve to call me the kid. but she hadn't stopped. "Look Im glad your ok and Im sorry your sister was taken but that really doesnt have anything to do to me now does it?"

I wanted to yell at her that it was all HER faul Aryll was taken away from me. That if SHE hadn't got caught by a stupid bird than Aryll would still be here. I would've loved to demand she take me on as part of her crew until we reached where ever that giant chicken had taken my sister. I would have loved the look on her face as she tried to get past my sound logic. _**Damn being a mute sucks sometimes!**_

Then a voice that demanded attention spoke up. "And why not take him?" looking at the owner of the voice revealed it to be Quill. "After all it is your fault that Arylls Gone Miss Pirate."

"Thats Miss Tetra, Birdman." she growled. Tetra huh. Nice name. "And its really none of your business now is it?" Tetra continued.

"Oh but it is. You see Link here is a friend of mine and Aryll is as well. And little Aryll would not have been captured if you hadn't come to this island since it seems the bird mistook her for you. Also if Link hadn't saved you in the woods the moblins would've captured you and you would be right back with the bird. so how bout you take him on Miss Pirate."

Tetra snarled in frustration. **_Jeez these two really dont like each other._** "Fine." she said, "But he works as a pirate under MY command and until we find this bird is the new cabin boy. Got it?" I nodded. looking at me she continued, "And if you want to come you have to find a shield."

"I can help with that." my granny said as she shuffled out of the crowd that I hadnt even noticed form. she gave me the family shield. it had a design of a bird holding three connected triangles on its wingtips. with tears in her eyes she begged me, "Please Link, save Aryll. Save her and come back to poor Granny, please." I hugged her and strapped the shield on my back. Orca stepped forward then.

"Here lad. for a little extra protection." He said holding out a chainmail shirt. "I'ts enchanted not to rust and is bouyant so it will help you float instead of drag you down. its also hard as rock and super light. be sade lad." we bowed and he walked back into the crowd. Sue walked towards me.

Looking back i remembered the first time i saw Sue. She had come from Windfall island with her mother to tale care of sturgeon in his old age. she had left behind all her friends and connections to live here. we were instant friends since her mother and granny were and we were the same age there was never even a hesitation between us. she needed a friend and i was more than happy to supply her with one. then when her mother died when we were ten she was devastated. But she picked up her mothers help without missing a beat. i offered to help her but she flay out refused saying it was her responsibility. I respected her for that. but i realized i was her only friend. and i was leaving.

"Link. She said with a tear rolling down her cheek. I reached up and caught the tear on my finger. it was amzingly cliche but im a mute so there is not much i can do to help with emotional issues. she grabbed my hand and pressed her cheek into my palm. "Just come back Link. Be carefull and come back to me." she then surprised me by bending down and pressing her lips to mine. it was my first kiss and I was just standing there like an idiot. before i regained my ability to think she was gone. I frowned and got on the ship.

We shoved off immediatly after Tetra got on after me. I stood at the stern and until i could see the crowd disperse leaving Granny and Sue standing by themselves on the beach.

"You know it's not too late." said Tetra. "We could always turn aroundand drop you back off. I can tell you'll just get homesick and wine from here on out." I glared at her and sat down dangling my feet through the railing. she sat down next to me.

"So was that your first kiss?" she asked in a mocking tone. but i thought i saw something. so I sat back and pretented to think about it with a grin on my face. watching her out of the corner of my eye i saw her eye twitch once as i did. **_Jealous much?_**

Later I was ordered below deck where i met Nicko. He said he was the bottom of the food chain before I came along and now i was his swabbie and had to do everything he told me too. I shrugged as if to say 'sounds fair'. Almoost instantly after that we heard Tetra order Nicko to swab the deck and Nicko ordered me to do it since i was the swabbie. so taking the mop and bucket i mopped the deck while humming a lullaby my granny sang to Aryll called Zelda's Lullaby. I had no idea who zelda was but it was a catchy tune that never failed to put Aryll to sleep. It always seemed to make me think of the hero of time for some reason though.

"Link? What are you doing up here cabin boy?" Tetra growled from behind me. I pointed to the mop as if to say 'duh im mopping'. she growled again. storming below deck we head several loud crashes. then Nicko burst through the door with his underwear stretched so far it draped over his pants and it looked really painful. i couldn't believe my eyes. she gave him a wedgie. poor guy. He grabbed the mop and began swabbing incredibly fast as if to make up for lost time. then Tetra came above deck and grabbed a handfull of my shirt and pulled my face down to her eye level.

"You, me, sparring, NOW!" she yelled in my face then threw me to the ground. Gonzo, the big man from the forest, helped me up and explained what sparring was. I gulped. I suddenly didn't feel so sorry for Nicko. Removing my shirt, sword, shield, and hat, I got ready for the sure beating that was to come. when the door finally opened I saw Tetra standing there wearing shorts and bandages. she had white bandages covering her foreams and wrapped tightly around her chest, showing only the smallest amount of cleavage. I would have thought she looked like some goddess of vengeance with her chocolate eyes blazing in anger as she locked her eyes on the thing she was going to take it out on. I might have felt sorry for said thing if it hadn't been me. instead i was thinking more along the lines of 'Is there gonna be enough of me left to even try to save Aryll? Nayru Farore and Din, please dont let her crush my organs, i kinda need those'.

Jumping at me she swung at me with a left hook. stepping back I brought up my forearm and blocked her elbow as she struck out with it. our foreheads came within an inch of each other as each of us pushed against the other trying to gain the upper hand. You could almost feel the energy passing between us. I smiled.**_ This is fun._**

I performed a backflip as she tried to trip me with a sweep of her leg. landing i looked up to see... a right cross cath me in the chin. I stepped back in pain and felt a knee hit my gut with the force of a bokoblins club. I doubled over and got a palm to the back of my neck. My eyes rolled back in my head as i fell to my knees she stepped in front of me and lifted my chin so i was looking her right in the eyes.

"While on my ship, you're part of my crew." she said in a sweet voice that sent shivers down my spine. "And unless it comes from me or Gonzo you dont have any orders. Got it?" I smiled, my determined side that dousn't know when to quit surfacing, and brought a finger to my chin, mimicking her from when she pretended to think about letting me on the ship. she grinned and kicked me in the gut. I shook from silent laughter as my stew threatened to come up. She is fun to tease. Tetra looked directly at Nicko and asked, "Got it?" he instantly pailed and nodded as if he was a bobbledhead on fast was a funny sight. Turning back to me she said "Finish swabbing the deck then go slack off for the rest of the day. I beat you up too much for you to be any use today." I groaned and got back to swabbing the deck. **_This is gonna be a long ride._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I got the inspiration for the sparring scene from a pic on deviant art. its called Link and Tetra:Sparring so if you want check it out. oh and please review. That little blue button wont bite. its your friend. Ill try to update sooner seeya next time!**

**Bugsguy**


End file.
